Musings from the Peanut Gallery
by Beauty in the Night
Summary: What the townspeople of Alexandria have to think about the newcomers.


Rough. That was the best word the townspeople could think of to use to describe the newcomers. They were rough and dirty. The men had shaggy hair and scruffy faces. The women looked like they hadn't seen a hairbrush in ages. It was hard for the sheltered people of Alexandra to comprehend the horrors and hardships that these rough people had to endure. For the others of Alexandria who had to survive in the outside world before coming to the safe zone, it was still hard to understand the intense mistrust the Prison Group displayed.

It wasn't until much later, when the group finally relaxed slightly, that the story came out of the monstrosities that were lying in wake out there. People who turned to the dark side of nature, killing humans, ones that are alive still, for pleasure, killing humans for _food_. People who lock others up, who imprison others for their own sick needs, driven by their own twisted delusions. It made the people of Alexandria happy to have the safe zone. Somewhere they didn't have to worry about dictators or killers, a place where they could just _be._ It also reaffirmed the goodness of the Prison Group.

Here were these people who went through so much, had every opportunity to turn to the darkness like the sick people they encountered. No one would even blame them for going a little crazy. But these people were strong. They were resilient. They were a family in the deepest sense of the word. They provided _hope_. Hope that this apocalypse could be won, could be overcome, and that human nature had goodness that was ingrained in some. Watching them interact within the group was beautiful. Everyone had a job to do, everyone had a purpose, and everyone had a place. The love they had for each other was so clear to the people of Alexandria, to anyone who saw them. The relationships between the members could be described as rough as well. But in a different way than the rough that described them physically. The relationships were raw. Real. True, to the deepest core of it.

Rick loved his family. Biological or not, every member was his family. But Carl and Judith were his whole reason for being. They were his motivation, his purpose for surviving and keeping his humanity. Nothing could compare to the look he gave them, to the light that burst into his eyes when they were around. Michonne, the scariest but gentlest woman that the Alexandrian people have met, almost enticed the same light as his kids. It wasn't clear to the townspeople what their exact relationship was. Were they _together_ together? Or did they just have a common bond over the children? It couldn't be denied that Michonne was a wonderful mother, and had the maternal instincts with Carl and Judith.

Maggie and Glenn had the most romantic love story. There was no doubt that they were head over heels in love with each other, and would do anything for each other. Whenever they told of what they had been through to be together and to stay together, it just took the breath away from the crowd who listened. That level of devotion was the strongest of any couple, and what some only dreamed of having. Or, at least, it was the strongest that they knew of yet.

Daryl and Rick had the strongest bond of brotherhood that two unrelated people could have. They truly had each other's back. True, it took a while to figure this one out. A few thought that maybe they had another kind of relationship, that they were involved. Then the most beautiful scene that the people of Alexandria had ever seen. There was a run that a few of the newcomers had put on. A search, more like, for one of their own. Maggie's missing little sister. But it wasn't Maggie who searched the hardest, longest, or with the most vigor. No, it was the rough, secluded crossbow-wielding Daryl Dixon. And when they were finally reunited, it brought tears to the eyes of everyone. Everyone, from Daryl's to the grouchiest, oldest man's of Alexandria. He wasn't the one to find her though, she found him. And didn't leave his side, or he hers, from that moment on.

Daryl couldn't possibly be in love with Rick when it was obvious he was in love with the second scariest but gentlest woman in the group. Beth Greene. The devotion they had for each other topped that of even Maggie and Glenn. It was the thing stories were made of. Not the tacky romance novels that were read and then quickly forgotten. No, their story could be ranked up there with Romeo and Juliet. Westley and Buttercup. Forget the Princess Bride kiss that left all the others in the dust, if Daryl and Beth ever kissed, it would make the kisses on that kiss seem pathetic, insignificant, impure. While everyone in the town could see the love that Daryl had for Beth, it wasn't clear if they knew it. Sure, they never left each other's side, even lived in the same house, but they never displayed much romantic gestures in public. Sure, they hugged, there were piggy backs given, even a reassuring hand being held. But never when not necessary. Everything was practical, but beautiful at the same time.

Take their reunion, for instance. Rick and Carl went on a run, something simple, just a food run. They put up some notes and signs for Beth, as the group usually did. On the way back from the run, they ran into a blonde ponytail running towards the walls of the safe zone. They entered together, and over the yells from Maggie seeing her sister for the first time in so long, the intake of Daryl's breath could almost be heard, and him falling to his knees. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, but he just stayed on his knees, not moving. Beth, after hugging Maggie, came over and kneeled down next to him.

"Daryl. Oh, Daryl…I'm home," was all that Beth said before she broke down in tears. Daryl reached a shaking hand out, almost touching her face. When he hesitated, Beth grabbed his, and brought it to her freshly scarred cheek, nuzzling into his warmth. And there they sat, for almost an hour. It was such a truly a touching moment, that it was hard to watch without feeling as if they were intruding.

As much as the townspeople respected their privacy, all they wanted was to see the kiss of love, true love, between the mismatch pair they grew to love. They even had bets on when it would happen. But, slowly, the rough Prison Group started to become a little softer (which is likely have been because of the return of Beth), and started to integrate themselves into the community of Alexandria. No longer were they "the newcomers." No, they were the Grimes. Michonne. Daryl and Beth. Maggie and Glenn. Tyreese and Sasha. Bob. Carol. They were family.


End file.
